


Beneath the Earth

by writemydreams



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Space, Canonical Character Death, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Creepy Roman Sionis, Getting Together, JayTim Week 2021, M/M, Minor Character Death, Movie: Aliens (1986), One-Sided Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, Weyland-Yutani Corp, Xenomorphs (Alien Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Captain Jason Todd and his unit of Colonial Marines are assigned a one-year tour of duty on Planet TD-89, called Elysium by the colonists. As Unit R-83 descends into the atmosphere, Jason can't help but feel uneasy about this assignment. Anxiety comes and goes during the months on Elysium. Just as Jason's found happiness with a young Weyland-Yutani scientist, the source of his anxiety comes to light when strange, parasitic aliens are discovered.
Relationships: Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Beneath the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaFair13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFair13/gifts).



_To: Jason Todd, Captain of Colonial Marine Unit R-83  
Orders: Ship out for one year rotation on Planet TD-89. Named Elysium by the Weyland-Yutani miners. Elysium is an Earth-like planet fully capable of supporting human life. No exosuits or grav boosts required. Gravity is the same on Elysium as on Earth. _

_Marines’ duty is to assist with mine search and rescue as required, accompany science division on expeditions, keep the colony secure, and clear the wildlife in areas designated for future colonies. Attached are files on the flora and fauna of Planet TD-89._

Jason skims the files again as the drop ship descends through Elysium’s atmosphere. He’s read every available scrap of information on the planet. Elysium was discovered five years ago by a Weyland-Yutani science team. After a year of study and surveillance, a colony was built and miners brought in to tap the wealth of silver, copper, and iron. There’s no competition from other humans or aliens; whoever lived on this planet is long gone. All that remains of their civilization are ruins. 

“Reading up on our new home?” Roy asks.

Jason glances over. “Yeah.” He and Roy have been friends since they were teenagers. Both orphans, they met on the streets of a backwater world no one thought twice about. They helped each other survive long enough to join the Colonial Marines, get off that miserable rock, and into the far reaches of space. 

Roy shrugs. “Seems simple enough. A year here, maybe some vacation, get shipped off somewhere else.”

“Simple, yes. Why am I anxious though?”

Kori, seated at his other side, gives him a thoughtful look. “You aren’t fond of spiders. TD-89 is home to meter high spiders along with gigantic vampire bats.”

“Plus the squid!” Roy chimes in. “Don’t forget they have fangs, claws at the tip of each tentacle, and they can be found in both the shallows and deep water.” 

Jason rolls his eyes. “We’ve handled spiders, bats, and fucking Krakens before. I’m not worried about those.” 

“Anders, bring your gun if you go skinny dipping,” Damian deadpans across from them. 

Jason raises an eyebrow. “Did you just make a joke?”

Damian shoots him an exasperated look in return. At nineteen, he’s the youngest (and newest) member of their unit. Rumor has it he got assigned to R-83 because his grandfather is the head of Elysium’s science division. Whatever. If the kid’s grandfather requested him, they can get some family bonding in. 

“Think any of the scientists will be hot?” Roy asks dreamily. 

“Harper, you have already mated with one Weyland-Yutani scientist,” Damian gripes. 

Jason tunes Roy and Damian out as they start squabbling. He can’t be bothered to pay attention to them when there’s still that nagging sense of unease. Why though? It’s not like the first and second units were decimated on Elysium. Sure, marines have had casualties. Spiders, bats, and squids claimed some victims along with cave-ins, human drama, and a particularly virulent flu strain. Normal things for colony planets. So why has Jason been uneasy ever since he got his orders? Weyland-Yutani? It’s not the first time Jason’s done their bidding. They own half the damn galaxy!

“Jason?” Kori asks. “Are you all right?”

Jason meets her vivid green gaze. He and Roy met her at basic training, quickly becoming an inseparable trio. “I can’t shake this anxiety,” he admits. “Maybe it’s nothing. Maybe I’m just paranoid.”

“Or you’re a colonial marine who knows to trust his instincts,” Kori replies. She leans closer and lowers her voice. “I’m concerned about Elysium too. Weyland-Yutani can’t be trusted.”

Jason nods grimly. That’s something they’ll have to discuss later. For now, there’s the mission at hand. “Right. Let’s do our jobs and make it through the year. Then we’re taking a vacation.” He playfully elbows Roy. “Maybe to the beach planet where we lost you to the clutches of Dr. Jade Nguyen. Let’s hope we don’t lose you again.” 

Kori laughs, Damian makes a noise of disgust, and Roy just grins.

**Three Months Later**

So far, Jason’s time on Elysium has its pros and cons. The spiders, bats, and squids are awful. Jason lost a boot to a particularly grabby squid last week while protecting an overzealous scientist determined to get samples from the damn lake. Roy has yet to stop calling him Cinderella or the squid his Prince Charming. Damian’s grandfather is another con. Ra’s al Ghul is a pompous ass who thinks colonial marines are imbeciles incapable of finding work elsewhere. Ra’s even condescends to Damian! The kid’s one of the smartest people Jason knows. Then there’s mine boss (and creep) Roman Sionis. If Jason looked “creep” up in the dictionary, he’d find Sionis’s photo. Sionis is a typical boss: privileged, rakes in the profits from his overworked miners, and is used to getting what he wants. Except with Jason. Sionis wants to fuck him, while Jason would rather slow dance with a giant squid than see Sionis naked.

Those are the cons to Elysium. The pros are that he enjoys being on a planet with a breathable atmosphere, Jason knows right where he’ll be for the next nine months, he has downtime to catch up on his reading, and he’s met some great people. At first, Jason hadn’t been too keen on the idea of playing bodyguard to a bunch of geeks with specimen jars and binoculars. Then he got to know them. Most of the scientists are good. Some are snobs like their boss. Jason’s favorite scientist is a young, beautiful man named Tim Drake. Tim turned Jason’s head the moment they met. They’ve struck up a friendship (though Jason would like more) in the weeks of working together.

Jason mentally thanks himself for working out at the same time as Tim last month. He’s never looked sexier than he did in running shorts and a tank top. Quite the change from his usual, covered up look. Jason’s yet to see him without his glasses on, but he has seen him with his hair down. Tim typically wears it in a bun for work. He’s absolutely gorgeous with that shiny black hair hanging loose around his shoulders. 

“Jason?” A familiar, orange hand waves itself in front of his face.

“Huh?” Jason focuses on his friends. “Sorry, I spaced out. What were you saying?”

Roy and Kori exchange a look. How long have they been talking while he’s been lost in thought? “We were talking about adding bat symbols to our armor or helmets. We’ve had to fight off enough of the damn things here,” Roy says.

Jason grimaces. They’ve killed two of his unit, a scientist, and hospitalized three others. “Damian’s an artist. Put him to work designing a suitable symbol then decorating.”

Kori smiles. “I’ll talk to him. Are you sure you’re all right? You haven’t lost focus like this since we were recovering from that awful mission on JT-88.”

Jason doesn’t want to recall that nightmare. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just… thinking about the pros and cons of being on Elysium. It’s no paradise like the name implies, but we’ve been to worse places.” JT-88 being the absolute worst. “Sometimes I get these weird, I don’t know, feelings. Of some nameless dread. I can’t figure out why. It’s not the bats, the spiders, or the squids. Something about this planet sets that unease off.”

Roy frowns. “Any ideas?”

“I don’t know,” Jason says helplessly. “Maybe the miners will find something awful. Maybe a bat will bite someone and start a plague. Maybe some threat will come out of the lakes. We don’t know enough about them aside from they’re vibrant green, populated by squid, and impossibly deep.” 

“I trust your instincts,” Kori says. “I’ve had my own stirrings of unease about Elysium too.”

Roy taps his jaw thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t be surprised if something freaky happens in the mines. Humans have been finding creepy shit underground for millenia.”

“Exactly.” Jason sighs. “Look, I appreciate you two listening to me ramble on about this. If a threat emerges, we’ll face it together. Like we always do.”

“Right.” Roy nudges Jason. “Look sharp, Captain. Your boyfriend is coming.”

Jason snorts. “Who, Sionis? Or my Squid Prince Charming?”

“Neither,” Kori says sweetly. “It’s Tim.” She rises with her empty tray. “Come, Roy. Let’s take a walk in the gardens.” They all but hurry away from Jason’s table, leaving him alone. Brats. He shouldn’t have told them about his crush on Tim. They’d have figured it out on their own though. They know him too well. 

Jason waves Tim over. Tim sits down across from him with his lunch tray. He’s dressed in his standard “uniform” of white lab coat, black long-sleeved shirt, and tight olive trousers tucked into burgundy boots. His hair is up in its customary bun with a few pieces coming loose. “I hope I didn’t scare your friends off,” Tim says as he adjusts his glasses, the frames as black as his hair.

“Oh, don’t worry about them. They’re probably off to spread the story of me as Cinderella and the boot-stealing squid as my Prince Charming,” Jason jokes. 

Tim chuckles. “I heard about that. I’m glad a lost boot was the only casualty that day.”

“Me too. So, uh, how’s your new project going?” 

“Still analyzing the survey data from the nearest lake,” Tim says. “Ra’s wants to send a submarine team to explore the ruins at the bottom next week. He wants to learn more about Elysium’s precursor civilization.” 

Jason frowns. Ra’s can’t be serious. “It’s way too dangerous to explore any of the lakes. My marines aren’t trained for underwater combat. We won’t be able to protect the scientists.”

“I know.” Tim toys with the necklace he always wears. A gold Star of David with two jade beads on either side to represent his Jewish mother and Chinese grandmother. Jason’s never cared for religion himself, but won’t fault anyone who keeps a spiritual practice. Tim releases the necklace. “You’ll have to discuss that with him.”

“I’m quivering with excitement,” Jason deadpans. “I know he’s your boss, but he treats the Colonial Marines like something disgusting he just stepped in.”

Tim sighs. “I know he does. I wish he wouldn’t do it. I’ve tried talking to him about that, but he’s only willing to listen so much. I’m little more than his assistant.” 

Colony gossip says their relationship extends beyond a working one. Jason’s never asked and Tim’s never brought it up. No doubt jealousy is the cause. Because of course attractive young scientists can only sleep their way up the promotion ladder. Barf. “It’s good that Ra’s listens to you at all. I’ve encountered senior officers so hyped up on their own authority that they won’t give lower ranking marines the time of day.” 

Tim wrinkles his nose. Does he have any idea how adorable he is? “Sadly, people like that exist in all fields. I’m glad that Ra’s genuinely respects and listens to me instead of brushing me off.”

“That is good,” Jason says, mentally kicking himself for how stupid he sounds. “Are you free tonight? They’re, uh, having a classic movie marathon at the community center.” Jason meets the beautiful blue eyes that’ve enchanted him since the moment they met. “I thought it’d be fun to go. If you’re not too busy that is.”

Tim blinks, surprised, before smiling. “I’ll be done with work by 1800 hours. Do you know what movies they’re playing?”

Jason shakes his head. “Sorry, no. Just that they’re classics. If the choices are awful we could always do something else.”

Tim grins. “It’s a surprise then.”

Jason takes a breath. Now or never. “If you’d prefer to just be friends, I’m happy to accept that, but I’d like this to be a date. If you’re comfortable with that.” He knows the blush adorning Tim’s cheeks is reflected on his own face. 

Tim lays a hand over his. “I am. Word of warning: Ra’s is also interested in a romantic relationship with me. He’s really going to dislike you when he sees us together.”

What is it with these old perverts? First Sionis creeping on him, now Ra’s with Tim. “I can handle that. Is he going to make your life miserable in revenge though?” Jason doesn’t want to jeopardize Tim’s career or success on Elysium.

“He can’t make me miserable when I have you,” Tim says. 

Blushing, Jason squeezes Tim’s hand. “It’s a date then.”

**Two Months Later**

Life on Elysium is close to perfect now that Jason is dating Tim. They don’t always get to spend evenings or nights together due to their jobs, but they make do with what they have. Jason can forget about his flashes of unease when Tim is sleeping next to him. Of course, it’s too good to be true. They’re having lunch in the cafeteria as is their custom when Jason’s paradise goes to hell.

He frowns when his com squawks loudly. “This is Todd. Come in.” He grimaces when Roman Sionis’s sleazy voice comes through.

“My boys came across something… unusual in the new shaft in mine U-05, Captain.”

“The iron mine?” Jason asks.

“Yes. They tunneled through a wall and found a damp alcove packed with a bunch of leathery eggs.”

Tim’s fork falls to his tray with a clatter. “Eggs?” he whispers. 

Jason glances up to see all color has drained from Tim’s face. What’s the matter with him? He’ll have to deal with Sionis before he can ask. “Shouldn’t you be telling the science division about this discovery?” 

“Already did. There’s a problem with these eggs though, Captain. They hatched freaky ass parasites that latched onto my boys’ faces.”

What the hell? Jason flashes Tim an apologetic look as he gets up. Lunch and finding out what’s bothering Tim have to wait until Jason examines the mine. “How many miners have been,” he searches for the right word, “infected?”

“Five of them. I’m transmitting the coordinates to you now. Bring a squad and a medical team down into U-05.”

Jason rakes his fingers through his hair. “Affirmative. Are you there now?” As if. Sionis is probably back in his cozy house.

Sionis snorts. “Not quite. I’ll meet you there though. I need to see this for myself so I can report back to the company.”

“Got it. Todd out.” Jason pockets his communicator. He turns to Tim then frowns. Not only is his boyfriend ghostly pale, he looks _terrified_. Does Tim know what these parasites are? Are they the source of Jason’s anxiety? Again, there’s no time to find out. “I’ll see you later. Emergency in the mines.” He kisses Tim goodbye. 

“Be careful,” Tim whispers.

“I will be.” Jason starts to retreat. He pauses when Ra’s al Ghul enters the cafeteria. He scans the tables, notices Tim, and makes a beeline for him. So Sionis must’ve told Ra’s as well.

“Ah, Timothy, there you are. Finish your lunch later. A new life form has been discovered in U-05,” Ra’s says.

Tim gives Jason a helpless look before fixing his gaze on Ra’s. “I heard the message.” He stands, lunch forgotten. “Is this…?” He trails off.

Ra’s wraps his arm around Tim’s shoulders. “The reason we’re here, my dear.” 

Jason frowns. Well, that confirms it. Ra’s and Tim know exactly what’s down in the mines. Sionis must too. Jason will question all three once the miners are safe with the medics. 

He reaches Shaft U-05 with medics and marine backup as quickly as he can. Ra’s, Tim, and Sionis are already present along with a handful of miners. It’s _frigid_ in this tunnel. Someone must have lowered the temperature to keep the eggs from hatching. Smart.

“Ra’s, Sionis.” Jason nods to them. He’s a professional. He can put his dislike for both men aside while they work through this disturbing situation. “What exactly happened?”

Sionis beckons one of the miners. She’s trembling as she steps forward. “W-We were drilling this section to open up a new passage. My team broke through and found this natural tunnel. Jordan went down this way,” she turns and points further down the tunnel, “to see how far it went. The rest of us followed. We found that awful alcove with the eggs.” She shudders. “I said we should contact Mr. Sionis before doing anything else. The science division would want to know about this.” She closes her eyes, gathering the strength to continue. “Jordan and Queen got close to the eggs. The eggs opened, and these awful _things_ sprang out! Latched onto people’s faces! One tried to get me too. I had a weapon, most of us do in case we find dangerous creatures in the mine. I shot it then ran back here to call Mr. Sionis.”

Jason nods. “You did well. If you’d stayed, you would’ve been attacked too. I assume we’re waiting until it’s cold enough to step in, retrieve the miners, and bring them back to the colony?”

Ra’s raises a device, consults it, then meets Jason’s gaze. “Precisely. I imagine you’d like to clear the area before bringing in the medics?”

Jason unholsters his pulse rifle. “I do. Roy, Kori, you’re with me. Let’s check this out.” He walks down the tunnel and approaches the alcove. He can see a pair of legs sticking out from it. The owner is lying on his side with a disgusting, crab-like creature attached to his face. What the hell? The other four miners are in an identical state. Jason raises the rifle as he sweeps his gaze over the eggs. He counts twenty of them. Five have opened up in a grotesque parody of a blooming flower. He notes one of the crab creatures curled up on the ground.

“Jay?” Kori murmurs. “Look at the rock next to this creature. It’s melted.”

Jason frowns. “Keep an eye on these,” he instructs Roy.

“I’ll shoot the first one that moves.”

Jason shoots the eggs a wary look before focusing on the dead creature. “You’re right. Is this creature’s blood responsible? Or was it the miner’s weapon?”

“Miners aren’t equipped with acid-shooting guns,” Roy says. “That thing must have acidic blood.”

Jason shudders. “Great. Parasitic, acid blood. What else?” He looks at the eggs again. His instincts urge him to open fire on each one. Kill the things inside to prevent them from attacking anyone else. The medical team might need them to help the miners though. “Roy, bring in the doctors. They can take their patients and go.”

Roy nods and leaves the alcove. Jason gazes down at one of the miners. The parasite covers her entire face and has its tail wrapped around her neck. Its sides are rising and falling, like it’s breathing for her. Can it be removed without killing her? Or will it strangle its victim before it releases her? Jason tries to think like a scientist instead of giving in to the childlike terror that threatens to emerge. 

When the medics arrive, Jason steps back so they can load the miners onto hover stretchers. Everyone’s expressions show how disturbed they are. Two of the medics are clearly trying not to throw up, another is shaking, and the other two have turned chalk white. “I’ve never seen anything like this before,” one says. She shudders as she guides her stretcher out of the alcove.

Kori grits her teeth. “Neither have I. Do you need any of these eggs to treat your patients?”

“No.”

“Good. Let’s destroy these creatures before they can attack anything else.” She raises her pulse rifle, aiming at an egg.

“Captain, control your marine,” Ra’s says coldly as he joins them. “This is a new life form that needs to be carefully studied. Not used for target practice.”

Kori whirls to face him. “Control me?” She seethes. 

Tim, still too pale, steps forward. “Lieutenant Anders, I agree that such a deadly organism should be terminated. Its existence is a threat to everyone in this colony. However, Weyland-Yutani is going to demand information on these creatures. Ra’s is right. We have to study them.” He raises his gaze to Jason’s, eyes apologetic. For what? Keeping Kori from fighting with his boss? Or using the company as an excuse? 

Ra’s lays a hand on Tim’s shoulder, a pleased smile playing on his lips. “Precisely. We will collect three eggs for study. Bring in the cold storage unit.”

Jason frowns. “You’re seriously bringing those things back to the colony?”

“I hardly plan to dissect the parasite in the middle of the cafeteria, Captain,” Ra’s says. “The infected miners and their medics will be quarantined in their own section of the clinic. I will keep Timothy with me while we study the eggs and the miners. Only when I am positive that there is no risk of contagion will we break quarantine.”

Great. Ra’s is going to hog his boyfriend for the foreseeable future. “That’s… wise,” Jason finally says. “I’ll post two marines outside the clinic as well. Just in case the parasites cause abnormal behavior.” 

“This tunnel needs to be blocked off after we leave,” Kori insists. “Possibly even this entire shaft. There could be more parasites down here.”

“That is for Mr. Sionis to determine.” 

As promised, Jason assigns Kord and Allen to the clinic. He can’t do much else. It’s up to doctors and scientists now to save the miners and study the creatures. It’s unnerving how Ra’s is so eager about this nightmare. As usual, human life is unimportant in the face of a new discovery. “You two, call for backup if you need it.”

Kord and Allen nod. “Yes, sir.”

“Keep me posted.” Jason heads back down the corridor. He checks his chrono. The team surveying the forest is due back tomorrow. Ever since the last group failed to return, everyone has been careful about checking in and keeping communication lines open. He hesitates then instigates the call. Best to put his suspicions to rest and make sure they’re safe. 

“Yes? This is Dr. Crane.”

Great. The Scarecrow. For a scrawny geek, Crane gives Jason the creeps. “This is Captain Todd checking in.”

“I was just about to contact the colony. We’ve come across a stone structure that could’ve been used as a temple. We’ll be spending at least two more nights out here to study this structure.”

Jason bites back a curse. Damn it, he wants everyone back safe in the colony. Not exploring the forest for who knows how long. “Noted. Be careful, Doctor. If you see any eggs, have my marines shoot them. Silver miners found large, leathery eggs. The presence of the miners must have woken the creatures inside.”

“And what were these creatures?”

“Parasitic aliens. They latched onto the miners’ faces.”

“I see. We’ll be cautious, Captain. Now I really must return to my work.” Crane ends the call before Jason can respond.

Jason sighs and releases his com. He can’t order the scientists to return to the colony. He doesn’t have the authority. Unfortunately, Ra’s is the only one who can make that call - which will never happen.

**That Evening**

Off duty for the rest of the night, Roy and Kori join Jason in his quarters to share drinks as they discuss the nightmare in the mine. And how Kori is going to wring Ra’s’ neck if he ever dares to speak to her in such a way again. Kori has a temper as fiery as her hair. Ra’s was pushing all her buttons down in U-05.

“Have you been able to talk to Tim at all?” Roy asks. 

Jason shakes his head. “No. I’ve sent him some messages, but either he’s too busy to answer or Ra’s isn’t letting him. Probably some bullshit about not wanting to contaminate the investigation by speaking to someone else during the process.” He shrugs, taking another drink of his beer. “Or he’s pissy that it’s me.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Roy says. “You, a lowly marine, stole Tim’s heart.”

Jason laughs. “I’m proud of it too.”

Kori frowns. “Be serious, you two. I understand the importance of scientific discovery, but these creatures should not have been brought back to the colony. We don’t know anything about them! How will the host be affected? Are they implanted with something? There are too many unknowns about these creatures.”

“I agree,” Jason sighs. “It’s not our call though. Putting Kord and Allen out to guard the door is the extent of my authority.”

“Think Sionis will close down the tunnel?” Roy asks.

“Maybe if I bat my eyelashes and ask him nicely,” Jason deadpans. He smirks when Roy chokes on his beer.

“Take your shirt off too and he might just be convinced,” Kori giggles. 

Jason grimaces. If some fake flirting with Sionis is what it takes to keep the miners safe, he’ll do it. Gladly. “It’s worth a shot.” He reaches for his data pad again to see if Tim has gotten back to him yet. Still nothing. 

His communicator squawks. News from Kord and Allen? “Todd here,” Jason says.

“Captain,” it’s Damian, part of the marine unit escorting Dr. Crane’s team. Damian is one of the toughest people Jason knows. Hearing his voice shake with fear has him on high alert. “Do you recall the expedition that never returned from the forest last month?”

“Of course I remember.” As if Jason could ever forget the loss of any of his marines. Two other expeditions have been sent out to try to recover the missing expedition. Aside from some gear, predators have taken care of everything else. “Damian, talk to me. What happened?”

Damian inhales shakily. “Troy found four bodies in the heart of the temple. They died when a creature burst out of their chest cavities. I’ve never seen anything like this before, Captain. We… set up camp for the night. And the aliens picked us off. I am the sole survivor.”

“What the fuck? Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Roy yells.

“Where are you?” Jason demands. Damian can act like a computer sometimes, regurgitating facts and mission reports. Now it’s a struggle to get answers. Is he in shock? Injured? “Is the threat neutralized?”

“It will be soon. The alien is coming for me. I believe it is the final one. Troy killed hers before succumbing to her injuries.” Jason hears the distinctive click of the pin being pulled from a grenade. He exchanges a helpless look with his friends. “I can’t move my legs, Captain. The creature hurled me into a wall and I heard the snap of vertebrae.”

“Damian, come on. Don’t do this,” Jason pleads. “We can track your coordinates and bring you back to the colony for medical treatment.” 

“No. Leave the fallen to the forest, Captain. I will take this alien and its foul eggs with me. Goodbye.”

Jason feels the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as an unearthly shriek sounds through his room. “Damian!” He screams as the grenade detonates. “Fuck!” He clutches the com, tears springing to his eyes as he meets Roy and Kori’s horrified gazes. Every marine knows it’s possible they’ll die on an alien world. There’s no way to prepare for the pain of that loss though.

“Jay,” Roy says urgently. “Damian mentioned eggs.”

Sniffing, Jason swipes a hand across his eyes. “He did. Suit up and come to the clinic with me. We’re going to find Tim if I have to break the fucking door down myself. When Sionis contacted me about U-05, I was in the cafeteria with Tim. He freaked out when Sionis said the miners found eggs. Then Ra’s came to collect him, said this is what they’re here for. Tim knows what these aliens are. I bet you anything Ra’s told him. Tim has a soul, so he’s of course anxious about these monsters. If Ra’s brought up some fucking parasites that explode out of people’s chests and slaughter an entire marine team, we need to terminate them. _Now._ ”

Kori nods grimly. “The aliens must be fast growing for them to be such a threat. Damian… he wouldn’t have killed both of them unless he had no other choice. It was large and or powerful enough to throw him into a wall too.”

“And it injured Troy too,” Roy says. “Damian said she took her killer out with her.”

Jason frowns. “Theories and mourning will have to wait. We need to stop Ra’s from unleashing something he can’t control on this entire colony.”

Nodding, Roy and Kori leave to get their uniforms and weapons. As they’re heading to the clinic, the same unearthly shriek from Damian’s com sounds down the hall. Jason grits his teeth. That awful sound will haunt him for years to come. “Rifles out,” he orders. He starts running when he hears human shouts and plasma fire. Jason rounds the corner and skids to a halt at the carnage before him. Something has smashed through the clinic doors and tangled with Kord and Allen. Kord is slumped at the base of the wall, blood seeping from a wound in his chest while his neck is bent at an unnatural angle. Oh no. Allen is still alive, though he won’t be for long. “Cover me,” Jason orders Kori. 

Jason kneels next to Allen. “Barry?” He grasps the bloody hand in his. “What happened?”

Their eyes meet. “Alien,” Barry rasps. “Big, black. Deadly. Broke through,” he raises a shaking hand to indicate the broken doors. “Ted and I took aim. It impaled Ted with its tail and flung him into the wall.” He turns his head and spits out blood, gripping Jason’s hand tighter. “Teddy wounded the bastard though.”

Jason briefly looks away to note the acid burns on the ground. “Good aim. Where did the alien go?”

“Up. Vents,” Barry wheezes.

Jason nods. “Thank you, Barry. I know you did everything you could. I’ll tell Iris how much you love her. How you were brave up until the end.” He squeezes Barry’s hand, heart aching as that promise earns him a smile before Barry’s eyes close forever.

“Jay?” Kori calls.

Jason folds Barry’s hands over his chest. Gripping his rifle, he approaches Kori to find her and Roy standing in front of the mangled doors. 

Roy steps back. “I’ll warn the colonists.”

“Go, but be careful,” Jason urges.

Roy salutes him then heads back down the hallway. Jason joins Kori and grimaces. Of the five miners brought back, only four are here. Three curled up, motionless parasites are on the floor. Two more are splayed out on dissection trays. At least they’re dead. Unfortunately, so are the miners. Two have bloody holes in their chests with their rib bones bent outwards. The other two aren’t moving either. One’s face seems to have been torn off with the removal of the creature. There’s no sign of Ra’s or Tim. Did they abscond with the last miner? What about the medics? Did they leave this part of the clinic? Or did the second alien get to them? Jason steps inside. The alien theory becomes more likely as he sees the other side of the room. Beakers and tables are overturned, there’s broken glass on the floor, along with pieces of shed skin. Great. So the alien gestates in a host, kills them as it emerges, and sheds its skin like a snake. 

“So much for not breaking quarantine,” Kori says as she indicates the door leading into the greater clinic. 

Jason frowns. “I imagine they fled when the alien emerged.” He tenses when he hears a groan from across the room. “Kori, stay here. Don’t let anything get past you.” He holds his rifle as he slowly approaches the source of the sound. Another groan. It’s coming from behind an overturned table. “Tim!” Jason crouches next to his boyfriend. There’s a line of blood on his forehead, his glasses have been removed and tucked into his pocket, and a lab coat is folded beneath his head as a makeshift pillow. Ra’s’ work? Why not bring Tim with him then? And what about the medics? Were they around to see Tim be attacked or had they already fled? “Tim?” Jason calls him as he checks him for injuries. No broken bones. Just a bump on his head.

Tim stirs and slowly opens his eyes. “Jay?” He murmurs.

“It’s me. Let me see if you have a concussion.” Jason shines a light into Tim’s eyes. His pupils react accordingly. He’ll still keep an eye on him. “What the hell happened here?” 

Tim rubs his head. “Help me up?”

Jason grasps Tim’s hand and pulls him to his feet. “Here are your glasses.” He pulls them out of the coat pocket.

“Thanks.” Tim puts his glasses back on. He frowns as he surveys the chaos. “Shit.”

“Stay here. I’m going to check on this door.” Jason approaches the door. It’s unlocked, though he wishes otherwise when he opens it. The five medics are dead. Three tried to run since they’re facedown and have been shot in the back. So much for an alien attack. Ra’s must’ve knocked Tim out, killed the medics, unleashed one of the aliens on Ted and Barry, then left with his specimens. Bastard. 

Jason closes the door and returns to Tim. “Come on.” He guides him back to where Kori is standing guard. She turns her vivid gaze on them, eyes narrowing. Jason doesn’t want to see Tim as an accomplice in this whole mess, but he can’t help it. Tim knew pertinent information and chose not to share. People are dead because of it. “Tim. What happened?”

“The cold storage unit is missing,” Kori says. “Two of the eggs have been examined, but the other is gone.” 

Tim’s face is again too pale as he adjusts his glasses. “Ra’s must have taken it. Before you ask, I don’t know where he is. I’m sorry. The medics should be in the next room. Did you see them?”

“Yeah. They’re all dead.”

Tim freezes. “They’re dead?” He bites his lip, glancing over his shoulder. “They… they did all they could to keep the miners comfortable once it became clear the creatures couldn’t be removed by force. Their tails tighten around the victims’ throats until the host suffocates or we back off.”

Kori indicates the faceless miner. “What about this one?”

Tim grimaces. “That… is Ra’s’ work. He dismissed the medics, told them to quarantine themselves in the next room until he called for them. Then he… worked on extracting the creature from this man. Even though it strangled its host, the creature refused to let go.” 

Jason grits his teeth. “So Ra’s kicks the medics out so he can play mad scientist with you as his loyal little assistant.” 

Tim flinches. “I tried to stop him.”

“You must not have tried very hard,” Kori snorts. “What happened once the parasites fell off?”

“Ra’s was dissecting one while I took the surviving miners’ vitals. They were all still comatose or unconscious. We couldn’t determine which. T-Then the miner here,” he gestures to the sole woman in the group, “started jerking and thrashing on the table. I thought she was having a seizure. I… her chest…” Tim swallows. “It started bulging out and this sickly, pinkish worm burst out of her. It lunged for me, but Ra’s managed to catch it with a specimen jar.” He shudders. “I insisted we kill it. Get Kord and Allen in here to defend us. Ra’s wouldn't listen to me.”

“Of course he didn’t.” Jason glances at the miners who haven’t died by chest bursting aliens. “Another alien must have hatched, Tim, because Kord and Allen are dead. The same alien that killed my marines is now loose in the vents!”

“I know! When the second chestburster emerged, I decided that was enough. I wasn’t going to be the good little assistant anymore. I ran to the door to get the marines. Ra’s grabbed me and yanked me back. We fought, and he hit me. I woke up to you.”

Jason frowns. “That tracks with my theory then. After Ra’s knocked you out, he went into the next room and killed the medics.”

Tim winces. “Yes.”

Kori gestures at the two miners with intact chests. “What about them? Will the aliens emerge?”

“I don’t know. The… our attempts to remove the facehuggers killed them,” Tim admits.

Jason sets his jaw. “Only one way to be sure.” He puts three plasma slugs into the faceless miner’s torso. He cringes at the tiny, alien wail that sounds. Shit. This thing could’ve burst forth and attacked them at any minute! He fires at the next miner’s torso, backing up as the creatures’ acidic blood starts to liquefy its hosts’ torsos. 

Jason rounds on Tim and shoves his boyfriend against the wall. “Don’t lie to me. You and Ra’s knew these creatures existed.”

Tim lowers his gaze. From shame? Or guilt? “Yes,” he whispers. “They’re called xenomorphs. They’ve been found throughout the galaxy, slaughtering everyone in their path. Weyland-Yutani is desperate to study them and turn them into bioweapons.”

“Did you know they were on Elysium?”

“I had suspicions. The company was too eager to establish a colony here.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?” Jason demands.

“Because I’m an operative for the Oracle! I couldn’t jeopardize my position by revealing my suspicions. I needed to get proof of Weyland-Yutani’s actions to bring them down,” Tim insists. “Look, you two can hate me all you want, but we’ve got to stop this alien.” He suddenly grabs Jason’s pistol out of its holster and fires over his left shoulder. Jason whirls around and sees a facehugger fall, melting a section of the floor. Where was that thing hiding?!

“Good shot,” Jason says.

“Thank you.” Tim gazes up at him. “You’ve seen I can fight. Let me help you. Please.”

Jason frowns. “Have you ever shot a plasma rifle?”

“Yes.”

Something else he did for the Oracle? Everyone knows about the elite hacker. “Come on then. We need to check the shuttle bay and see if Ra’s has left already. He has an infected miner, the xenomorph, and one egg with him. He’ll give Weyland-Yutani everything they want if he reaches them.” Jason leaves the clinic. “Take Ted or Barry’s rifles.”

Kori lays a gentle hand on Ted’s shoulder then takes his rifle, handing it to Tim. “More of these aliens killed our team helping with the forest survey. All of them are dead now. Did you know Damian? Ra’s al Ghul’s grandson?”

“Not very well,” Tim replies.

“He’s dead because of these aliens,” Kori snaps. “Damian talked to us before killing himself and the alien that slaughtered his team.”

Tim winces. “I’m so sorry.”

Jason’s com crackles to life. “Jay!” Roy yells. “I’ve found the big fucker! It was drooling out of the vent leading to the cafeteria.”

Jason blanches. “Roy, be careful! Keep this line open!” He starts running towards the cafeteria, terrified of losing his best friend. He hears plasma fire and the alien’s howls of pain and anger. Then Roy makes a pained sound. “Roy, report!”

“Acid blood splashed my leg. Fucker’s down though.”

“Wonderful. Did it hurt anyone else?”

“Thankfully no,” Roy says.

Jason stops and makes himself prioritize the situation. The alien’s down, Roy’s injured but safe, and Ra’s is still on the loose with three stages of xenomorph. “Stay with the alien’s corpse. I’ll send a medic your way.” It seems too good to be true that only one full-sized alien was lurking. What about Ra’s and his specimens? 

“Got it.”

Jason gets a hold of a doctor, tells her where to find Roy, then calls the hangar. No response. Jason tries again, gritting his teeth. Someone should be there. Ra’s desired Tim, yet knocked him out to keep him from interfering with his work. He’ll have no qualms about shooting any hangar techs who get in his way. Just like the medics. “They’re not answering.”

“They’re probably dead,” Tim says. 

The trio hurry to the hangar. As predicted, the four workers are dead and there’s a shuttle missing. Ra’s and the xenomorphs are gone.

“Should we follow him?” Kori asks.

Jason shakes his head. “No. We can send warnings back to Watchtower Station, but we don’t know where Ra’s will go. Our place is here on Elysium. The colonists need to be briefed about the situation. Then it’s time for a bug hunt.”

“I’d like to help with that. If you’ll let me,” Tim says. “I… couldn’t act in time to save your friends. I’m sorry. Maybe if all of you had known about the xenomorphs earlier, they could’ve been saved. But Weyland-Yutani would’ve ordered teams out to gather the eggs. People would’ve been infected, xenomorphs would’ve hatched…”

“And they would’ve killed people,” Kori concludes. 

Jason sighs. Knowing about the xenomorphs ahead of time would’ve saved lives, but Ra’s would’ve known that Tim spilled the information. Then he’d have replaced Tim with someone worse. Someone in the company’s pocket. It’s going to take time to repair the damage done, but a Colonial Marine and an Oracle spy can handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) For JayTim Week 2021 Day 1: Space   
> 2) Planet, Jason's unit, and mine names are all character trivia!   
> 3) I'm in a fog of cold medicine, so deepest apologies if I missed any errors or if something is off.  
> 4) Immense thanks to Luna for frequent read-throughs, pointing out problems, and providing suggestions.  
> 5) I had to reign myself in often. There's so much potential with this AU that I could easily have made a whole novel out of it. Possibly another time.  
> 6) This AU came about from reading the anthology "Aliens: Bug Hunt" - Give it a listen or a read.


End file.
